There is a locking device for an auxiliary lock of U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,749, which comprises a rotatable ring and a base. The ring is fitted around the auxiliary lock and combined with the base. Then they are mounted in the door to let a large part of the rotatable ring be exposed outside the door, and rotating the ring can cause the dead bolt of the auxiliary lock to extend out locking the door.